


Licht und Dunkel

by cricri



Series: Wendemanöver [1]
Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: 120 Minuten Sommerchallenge, Community: 120_minuten, Drexlers POV, Episode Related, Episode: Wendemanöver, M/M, Male Slash, Polizeiruf Magdeburg, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ferdinand macht kein Licht an, als sie das Haus betreten.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/145542.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Licht und Dunkel

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommer-Challenge: Romantik/Intimität – empfindliche Körperstellen berühren/jemanden ausziehen  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash  
> Handlung: Drexlers POV zu der Nacht, die er bei Frey verbringt. (Mann, klingt das trocken …)  
> Länge: 300 Wörter (Triple Drabble)  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten.  
> A/N: Sollte eigentlich länger werden und mehr auf das Prompt eingehen, aber dann wäre es noch kitschiger geworden … Habe ich erwähnt, daß ich sehr viele Gefühle in dieser Sache habe? Oh, und zum Anschauen hier noch mal der Link zu failte_aoifes [gif](http://black-cat-aoife.tumblr.com/post/130062963717/polizeiruf-110-wendeman%C3%B6ver-1-oder-das-ich-das).  
> 

***

Ferdinand macht kein Licht an, als sie das Haus betreten. Das Zimmer wird nur erhellt vom schwachen Schein der Straßenlaterne, der durchs Fenster fällt, als Ferdinand sich zu ihm umdreht.

Es ist mehr als 16 Jahre her. Ein halbes Leben, und fühlt sich doch wie gestern an. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht an Ferdinands Hals, hält ihn fest so fest er kann. Heute Nacht kann er sowieso nichts anderes tun. Nein, das ist keine Ausrede, das ist eine Tatsache; die Wirklichkeit geht erst morgen weiter. Ferdinand lächelt, während er nach seiner Brille greift, sie abnimmt und vorsichtig zur Seite legt. Er weiß nicht, ob der andere jetzt alles nur noch verschwommen sieht, aber er fragt nicht. _Ich will heute Abend nicht reden_ , hat Ferdinand gesagt. Und sie reden nicht.

Er streckt sich aus und warme Hände schieben sein Hemd nach oben, fahren seinen Oberkörper entlang, finden all die Stellen wieder, die sie früher schon kannten. Als wäre keine Zeit dazwischen vergangen. Er verliert sich in dem Gefühl, berührt zu werden, verläuft sich und findet den Ausgang nicht mehr. Es ist so lange her, daß er vergessen hat, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hat. Und für Ferdinand ist es wahrscheinlich noch länger her. Nicht, daß er ihn das fragen könnte. Nicht, daß es jetzt wichtig wäre.

Sie sind beide älter geworden. Ein bißchen schwerfälliger vielleicht, aber auch weniger gehetzt, ruhiger, gründlicher. Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt.

Heute Nacht.

Im ersten Morgengrauen liegt er wach und sieht zu, wie Ferdinand schläft. Er will nicht daran denken, wie es weitergeht, aber er kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, daß sein Verstand weiterarbeitet. Unerbittlich. Auch das war schon immer so. Mit jeder Minute, die es heller wird, kommen mehr Gedanken. Dinge, die er Ferdinand fragen muß. Dinge, die er tun muß.

Und dann ist es hell.

* Fin *


End file.
